Food safety is a major concern throughout the world. In order to be sure that food produced and packaged in one place and consumed in another place are safe to consume, the food must be packed in hygienic conditions in packages capable of keeping these conditions until the packages are opened. Thus, there is a need to know if the packages have been opened or not.
In order to be able to know if a package has been opened or not so-called tamper evidence solutions have been developed. For instance, it is known to provide bottles with tamper rings attached to the caps. Most often the tamper rings are made as parts of the caps, more particularly the lowermost parts of the caps. Further, in order to make it possible to separate the caps from the tamper rings weakening lines are made between the caps and the tampering rings. The spouts, on the other hand, are provided with tamper flanges in order to make the tamper rings stay on the spouts when the caps are unscrewed. The caps with the tamper rings and the tamper flanges may be designed such that the tamper rings can be pulled over the tamper flanges when the caps are applied onto the spouts for the very first time, that is, when packaging liquid food in the bottles.
Although the tamper evidence solutions of today are safe there is still a need for even safer tamper evidence solutions.